


Kodomo to otona

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Parfois, Yuya était vraiment un enfant.Et qu’il s’avait amusé aussi, ce n’était pas important.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kodomo to otona

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kodomo to otona**

**(Enfant et adulte)**

« Yuya... pourrait m’expliquer que fais-tu ? »

Yuri venait de se réveiller, après s’avoir reposé de l’après-midi et, en sortant dans le jardin, il avait trouvé son copain agenouillé sur la pelouse, occupé à bricoler avec des fleurs dans une des plates-bandes de sa mère.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers lui, en souriant, et Chinen vit qu’il avait le visage un peu sale de terre.

« Ma maman m’a demandé si je pouvais l’aider à arranger ces fleurs. Et... j’essaye, en quelque sorte. » il lui expliqua, en se tournant encore et en recommençant à remuer la terre, pour Chinen absolument sans savoir ce qu’il faisait.

Yuri se rapprocha un peu plus, et il continua à le regarder avec d’un air dégouté, en examinant son état.

C’était l’été, et Osaka était plus chaude que d’habitude. Son copain portait de pantalons courts et un vieux t-shirt qu’il utilisé à la maison.

Et il était taché partout de terre, alors qu’il s’occupait d’arranger le plate-bande à la main, sans prendre soin de mettre des gants.

Quand il lui vit prendre la pompe à l’eau et l’ouvrir pour humidifier la terre, Yuri se déplaça, pour éviter d’être mouillé.

« Quand finiras, tu feras mieux de prendre une douche avec un antiparasitaire, Yuuyan. » il lui dit, avec d’un ton un peu aigre. « Ou cette nuit tu ne te coucheras pas avec moi dans le lit. » il dit encore, presque menaçant, en le souriant avec d’un air diabolique.

Yuya se tourna vers lui.

Lentement.

Et Chinen savait qu’il ne pouvait pas être bien intentionnée, mais ses réflexes furent trop lents.

Takaki alluma plus l’eau, en la tournant vers le plus jeune et en le mouillant de la tête aux pieds, sans pouvoir arrêter de rire.

Yuri resta immobile, bouleversé, seulement pour un second ; ensuite, il contre-attaqua.

Il alla à ses côtés, en saisissant une poignée de terre et en la jetant sur les cheveux de son copain, qui réagit en le faisant glisser au sol avec lui, en le salissant complètement.

Il riait encore de l’expression ennuyé de Chinen, quand il vit sa mère arrêtée à la porte de la maison, en les regardant avec d’un air dégouté.

« Vous ferez mieux de vous laver comme il faut avant de rentrer, ou je ne vous fais mettre les pieds dans ma maison. » elle leur dit, avec un sourire vaguement ironique, avant de rentrer.

Yuya rit encore, en caressant l’épaule de Yuri.

« Voilà à qui me fais penser ! Ça explique pourquoi j’ai tombé amoureux de toi ! » il lui dit, et il méritait autre poignée de terre sur la tête.

Yuri ne commenta pas plus.

Parfois, Yuya était vraiment un enfant.

Et qu’il s’avait amusé aussi, ce n’était pas important. 


End file.
